Multimedia is media that utilizes a combination of different content forms. In general, multimedia includes a combination of text, audio, still images, animation, video, and/or interactivity content forms. Multimedia is usually recorded, played, displayed, and/or accessed by information content processing devices.
Internet multimedia data is a resource that can be accessed via the internet. A user can access particular internet multimedia data by requesting the data from a server. For example, the user may play a song or movie by logging onto a music or movie servicing website and filling out the request. The song or movie may be played using the very computer used for the request, but the quality of the song or movie may not be equivalent to the experience of playing it in a consumer electronic device designed for the very purpose, such as an audio player with high quality stereo system for playing the song or a DVD player coupled to a 50 inch high definition television for playing the movie.
However, in order to enjoy rich experience with the high end consumer electronic devices, the user may have to convert the downloaded song or movie to a format playable in the consumer electronic devices. This may consume extra time and/or extra expense from the user since the user may have to take steps in converting the multimedia data to a format playable in the electronic device from the internet format and/or in obtaining a license to play in the additional media. Furthermore, the option may not be available for the user when the user is on the road (e.g., driving an automobile) where the access to the internet is often not available.